Abenteuerland
by SilverSharak
Summary: Eine Songfic über Lucius, welcher ein seltsames Erlebnis hat, was ihm die Augen öffnet.


**Disclaimer; Die Personen gehören JKR, der Song der Gruppe Pur und mir gehören zumindest die Gedanken und die Handlung der Story. Ich verdiene auch nichts mit dieser Fic. **

**Tja, hier ist meine zweite Songfic. Dieses Mal geht es um die Gedanken von Lucius. Er hat ein ziemlich seltsames Erlebnis, was ihm die Augen öffnet. Auch dieser Mann hat Gefühle, ob man es sehen will oder nicht. Man muss manchmal durch die Fassade blicken, um erkenne zu können, was sich dahinter verbirgt. Und ich möchte mit dieser Songfic beschreiben, was in Lucius vorgehen KÖNNTE. Ob es denn stimmt oder nicht, das überlass ich ganz eurer Fantasie. **

**--> http/www.fanfiktion.de/s/42669180000012a4067007d0**

**Pur Abenteuerland**

Der triste Himmel macht mich krank  
Ein schweres graues Tuch  
Das die Sinne fast erstickt  
Die Gewohnheit zu Besuch

**Ich gehe den kargen, düsteren Weg entlang. Ein trauriger Herbsttag mit noch traurigerer Erscheinung. Überall entwurzelte Bäume. Der Sturm letzte Nacht hat sich ordentlich ausgetobt. Der Himmel ist von einer grauen Wolkenschicht bedeckt, durch die nicht der kleinste Sonnenstrahl kommt. Alles wirkt grau und unecht. So wie in einem schlechten Schwarz-Weiß-Film der Muggel. **

Lange nichts mehr aufgetankt  
Die Batterien sind leer  
In ein Labyrinth verstrickt  
Ich seh den Weg nicht mehr

**Ich komme mir genauso grau, müde und ausgelaugt vor, wie der Wald, durch den ich stampfe. Den Kopf gesenkt, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, den Mangelkragen hochgeschlagen, mit hängenden Schultern, die Händen in den Taschen vergraben. So trotte ich immer geradeaus, einem unbekannten Ziel entgegen. Und es ist mir egal. Mir, der sonst immer nach Perfektion strebt und sinnlose Taten verabscheut, mir ist es egal, dass ich mit dieser sinnlosen Wanderung wertvolle Zeit vergeude. Ich habe noch nie eine derartige Gleichgültigkeit gespürt. Ich weiß inzwischen nicht einmal mehr, wo ich bin. Bin immer geradeaus gelaufen, habe nicht auf meine Umgebung geachtet, mein Zauberstab liegt in meinem Haus. Ich weigere mich es Zuhause zu nennen, denn ich war dort nie zuhause. **

Ich will weg, ich will raus  
Ich will - Wünsch mir was  
Und ein kleiner Junge nimmt mich an die Hand

**Ich will nur noch weg hier, will fliehen. Vor meinem Schicksal, meiner Bestimmung. Ich will nicht so enden, wie mein Vater, ich will nicht, dass mein Sohn so wird wie ich es geworden bin…so wie ich nie sein wollte. Ich schaue auf, blicke mich um. Ich stehe in einem dichten, trostlosen Wald. Ich muss schon vor einiger Zeit vom Weg abgekommen sein. Suchend blicke ich mich um, sehe einen leichten Lichtschimmer, gehe darauf zu. Was habe ich zu verlieren? **

Er winkt mir zu und grinst:  
Komm hier weg, komm hier raus  
Komm ich zeig dir was  
Das du verlernst hast, vor lauter Verstand

**Ich kämpfe mich durch Dornenranken und Büsche, gelange auf eine freie Fläche. Plötzlich gibt der Boden nach und ich falle. Was ist hier los? Ich falle und falle und erwarte jeden Moment einen schmerzhaften Aufprall, doch er kommt nicht. Stattdessen fängt mich irgendetwas auf, etwas Weiches, Warmes. Ich öffne meine Augen, die ich aus Reflex geschlossen habe, will sehen, was passier ist. Ich liege auf einer Wiese, in den Armen eines in Licht getauchten Wesens. Ein kleiner Junge, mit blondem, fast silbernem Haar. Er lächelt mich an. Und ich lächle zurück.**

Komm mit  
Komm mit mir ins Abenteuerland  
Auf deine eigne Reise  
Komm mit mir ins Abenteuerland

**Er hilft mir auf die Beine, nimmt meine Hand. Zieht mich sanft hinter sich her. „Wo bin ich?", kommt es leise über meine Lippen. Er dreht sich um, lässt meine Hand los und grinst. „In meinem Traumland und in deinem. Erkennst du mich nicht?" Ich betrachte ihn stumm. Ja, er kommt mir bekannt vor. Er ähnelt irgendwie meinem Sohn. Nein! Er ähnelt mir, mir, als ich ein Kind war! Erschrocken blicke ich ihn an. Er ist schon ein Stück vorgegangen, winkt mir zu. Ich folge. **

Der Eintritt kostet den Verstand  
Komm mit mir ins Abenteuerland  
Und tu´s auf deine Weise  
Deine Phantasie schenkt dir ein Land  
Das Abenteuerland

**Ich hole ihn ein, halte ihn an der Schulter fest. „Was geht hier vor?" Er dreht sich langsam um, hat ein mitleidiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Kannst du dich noch erinnern, was du als Kind immer gemacht hast, wenn du traurig warst und alleine?" Ich denke nach, krame in meinen Erinnerungen, die ich vergessen wollte und es auch habe, habe sie verdrängt, wollte sie nicht mehr sehen. Ich sehe auf, blicke ihn an. Er lächelt. „Ich hatte eine Welt, eine Welt nur für mich alleine. Da war nur ich und sonst niemand." Er nickte. „Kinder erschaffen sich oft ihre Traumwelten, verstecken sich dort vor Problemen. Und träumen dort. Denn dort bewahren sie auch ihre Träume auf." **

Neue Form verspielt und wild  
Die Wolken maln ein Bild  
Der Wind pfeift dazu dieses Lied  
In dem sich jeder Wunsch erfüllt.

**Ich nicke, weiß jetzt, was er meint. Meine Träume sind hier. Versteckt und gut aufgehoben. „Was soll ich jetzt machen?", frage ich. „Träume, lebe deine Träume. Mache das, was du als Kind wolltest. Schalte deinen Verstand ab, du brauchst ihn hier nicht. Erwachsene denken viel zu viel, denke wie ein Kind. Kümmere dich nicht um die Vergangenheit oder die Zukunft. Nur die Gegenwart zählt. Du lebst nicht für die Zukunft sondern für den Moment. Genieße ihn." **

Ich erfinde, verwandle mit Zauberkraft  
Die Armee der Zeigefinger brüllt: "Du spinnst!"

**Ich drehe mich um, laufe los, über die endlosen Wiesen, lasse mit meiner Fantasie Bäume sprießen und Blumen aufblühen. Ignoriere die Stimme der Vernunft in meinem Kopf. „Das ist alles nicht real!", brüllt sie, doch ich höre sie nicht. Laufe immer weiter. Genieße den Moment. **

Ich streck den Finger aus  
Ich verhexe, verbanne, ich hab die Macht  
Solange der Kleine da, im Spiegel noch grinst

**Bald wimmelt es auf der Wiese vor Tieren. Kleine und große und sie alle kommen zu mir, haben keine Angst vor mir. Ich bin kein Todesser mehr. Bin das Kind, das ich vor langer Zeit einmal war. Ich laufe weiter und irgendwann bleibe ich stehen. Vor mir liegt das Meer. Ich habe es nie gesehen, zu was auch? Aber als Kind wollte ich unbedingt einmal dort hin. **

Komm mit  
Komm mit mir ins Abenteuerland...

**Da ist der Junge wieder. Nein, da bin ich wieder. Er nimmt mich an die Hand. „Hab keine Angst. Das ist deine Welt – dir kann hier nichts passieren." Wir laufen zum Strand. Ich bleibe stehen, doch er dreht sich um, lächelt und streckt seine Hand aus. Zögernd ergreife ich sie, lasse mich führen. Er führt mich ins Wasser. Ich schließe die Augen. Ich habe nie gelernt zu schwimmen. Doch es fühlt sich nicht nass an. Langsam öffne ich die Augen, sehe mich um. Ich stehe auf dem Wasser! **

Peter Pan und Captain Hook mit 17 Feuerdrachen  
Alles kannst du sehen wenn du willst

**Er grinst. „Das ist deine Welt. Hier kannst du alles machen. Fliegen und über Wasser gehen."**

Donnervögel, Urgeschrei, Engel die laut lachen  
Alles kannst du hören wenn du willst

**Du musst es nur wollen!" **

Du kannst flippen, flitzten, fliegen und das größte Pferd kriegen  
Du kannst tanzen, taumeln, träumen und die Schule versäumen

**Ich schaue ihn aus großen Augen an, kann nicht glauben, was gerade passiert. Langsam kehrt die Erinnerung an vergangene Kindheitstage wieder und unwillkürlich muss ich lächeln. Es gibt so vieles, was ich vergessen habe. Bei meinem Versuch die schlechten Erinnerungen zu vergessen, habe ich auch so manche guten vergessen. **

Alles das ist möglich in dir drin, in deinem Land  
Trau dich nur zu spinnen, es liegt in deiner Hand

**Und ich lasse seine Hand los, renne weiter, auf dem Wasser, immer der Sonne entgegen. Ich drehe mich um. Er steht noch dort, winkt und lächelt. Ich winke zurück. „Danke.", formen meine Lippen das Wort. Er verschwindet hinter einer dichten Nebelbank. Um mich wird alles schwarz. Als ich die Augen aufmache, liege ich in einer Höhle. Ich blicke in die Höhe. Der Boden ist eingestürzt, aber die Höhle ist nicht allzu hoch. Ich gelange leicht wieder ans Tageslicht. **

Komm mit  
Komm mit mir ins Abenteuerland...

**Müde, aber glücklich stampfe ich zurück, den Weg, den ich gekommen bin. Ich werde diesen Tag nicht so schnell vergessen. Er hat mir vieles gezeigt, was ich schon längst vergessen hatte. Ich werde meinem Sohn auch eine Kindheit geben, an die er sich später gerne zurück erinnern wird. **

**Von weitem sehe ich unser Haus, mein Zuhause. Ich öffne die Tür, mein Sohn kommt mir entgegen und zum ersten Mal nehme ich ihn in den Arm. **


End file.
